Get over your nothing
by ForeverShoutNever
Summary: “Well whatever it is I can tell I know it wasn't that long ago. It’s still a fresh wound. Get over it though your young and life goes on” She said paying her tab, and getting up from the bar “ Night handsome.” She said kissing his cheek then walking out.


"So Alenko did you the famous Commander Shepard is coming aboard the Normandy." Jenkins said coming into the Mess Hall, taking a seat across from Kaidan.

Kaidan knew the Commander was coming. He was actually very excited to meet her.

"Yeah, Joker talk to me about not to long ago. You excited?" Kaidan answered, though his conversation about the Commander with Joker was about how long her legs were.

Jenkins laughed "Of coarse I am!" he retorted.

Kaidan smiled at this. He was glad to hear he wasn't the only person on the Normandy eager to meet the Commander. "Why?" Kaidan asked. Kaidan had his reasons for wanting to me the famous Alliance Commander, but he wanted to why Jenkins did.

"Why? Well for one she's an experienced Alliance hero! Two she survived the Blitz, and she's the only reason Elysium is still standing! Plus I hear she's a babe." Jenkins answered.

Alenko smiled at the young requite, his reasons were close to Kaidan's just slightly different.

"Ugh" Kaidan moaned getting up from his seat. " Think I'll go lie down in med bay."

"Migraine?" Jenkins asked.

Kaidan nodded, then left the mess hall, and into the med bay. Kaidan opened the door, he knew Doctor Chakwas was out on her lunch break. He sat on one of the beds then laid flat on his back his eyes closed, and the migraine began to throb more as he began to relax. As Kaidan relaxed he thought of why he was so excited to the Commander. What Jenkins said was all true; the Blitz, Elysium and she was very beautiful, but there was more for him. They had met before and he wanted to see if she remembered him. Maybe she forgot him; she probably met a lot of people over the years and forgot all about him, but maybe she didn't. If she did Kaidan wouldn't know what to say. It was years ago she wouldn't remember but he had room to hope right? Kaidan began to relax and then he began to remember the time they met

iSitting at the bar of flux Kaidan sipped of some kind of beer, he didn't remember the name and he didn't really care. He was sitting there staring of into space when u she/u walked in. Not noticing her when she -quite loudly- sat in the stool next to him, or when ordered her drink. The only reason he even knew she was there was because she had spoken to him.

"Why so blue handsome?" She said her glass to her mouth, her emerald eyes; lined with coal, shadowed with red- peaking out from over the rim of the glass.

Kaidan looked around; making sure she was talking to him. "You talking to me?"

She laughed "Who are? Robert DeNiro. Yes I'm talking to you!"

Kaidan smiled at her wit. It had been over two years since he had smiled a genuine smile. Ever since the incident at Brain Camp, and Rahna had refused to come near him he had been down in the dumps.

"Flux to handsome. Do. You. Read. Me?" She said waving her callused hand in his face,

"Huh? What? Oh! You asked why I was so blue?" She nodded back to him. "Its nothing."

"Nothing eh? Hmm I bet its not nothing. Its probably something you just want to say anything to a woman you just met." She said finishing her drink.

"Why do you think that?" He said finishing his own drink.

"Because. If it makes such a handsome man's face look...well... not so handsome. Then it must be something." She said turning fully toward him.

Kaidan turned fully toward her, looking at her straight in the eyes. He short black hair falling into her eyes. She was right though. It wasn't nothing and it was something.

"Well whatever it is I can tell I know it wasn't that long ago. Its still a fresh wound. Get over it though your young and life goes on" She said paying her tab, and getting up from the bar " Night handsome." She said kissing is cheek then walking out of Flux./i

Commander Shepard wasn't Commander Shepard at the time. She was only eight-teen just enlisting into the Alliance, and she was already wiser than the twenty- one year old Kaidan. Nine years ago, and Kaidan hadn't stop thinking about her since. He started thinking about her even her more when the news cast on the Blitz, and when they showed her getting her award her automatically knew it was the teenage girl he had met. That's how he learned her name.

"Lieutenant Alenko! You in there!!" Captain Anderson yelled into the med bay. "Commander Shepard is waiting to meet you!

"Yes Sir!"Kaidan automatically jumped up off the bed and onto his feet, and rushing to the door.

Kaidan walked out of the door, and saw her. " Commander Shepard. This is Lieutenant Alenko"

"Commander" Kaidan said sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Commander gasped then whispered to herself. "Handsome?"


End file.
